


Our Lips Are Sealed

by Llama1412



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-07
Updated: 2011-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:29:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23484586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llama1412/pseuds/Llama1412
Summary: There were three secrets the Knights of Camelot kept close to their hearts.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 116





	Our Lips Are Sealed

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on livejournal in 2010-2011. Posted unedited.

There were three secrets the Knights of Camelot kept close to their hearts.

One, the fact that they were loyal not to the king as they should be, but to their prince and leader. Prince Arthur had always been there for them, always going to bat for them and teaching them everything he could and punishing them when they did something particularly stupid. He was their companion and their leader and they loved him fiercely for it.

Uther had their respect and they followed his orders because he was the King of Camelot, and it was Camelot they served. But if Uther's orders ever contradicted Arthur's, they knew who they would be following.

They did think Uther was a good king. But the man didn't understand them. He was from a different generation and things had changed since he'd been on the battlefield. Now, he sat on his throne and ordered other people to war. That wasn't bad, necessarily, but the Knights just couldn't really follow someone who wouldn't stand with them and face their foes. They understood that Uther had a duty to Camelot, one away from the field, but that didn't change the fact that Arthur stood with them and that Arthur was their leader.

Two, Arthur was very close to his manservant. Extremely close. None of them had a problem with this, of course. The idea of two men together was not foreign to them. In fact, there were those among them that could claim the honor of having introduced Arthur to such liaisons.

However, they knew that others were not so open minded. To be honest, they were a bit scornful of the relationship at first. After all, Merlin was a servant and Arthur was their _Prince_. But anyone observing the two of them knew that wasn't how it was at all. To the rest of the world, yes, those titles defined them. But to each other, the barriers of position simply didn't matter. From the start, Merlin had been unlike any other and from the start, Arthur had responded to that. It was only the natural progression of things that they wind up closer than can be admitted in polite company.

They are a little jealous of Merlin for having so much of the Prince's favor, but the two of them balanced each other perfectly and Arthur was much happier since Merlin had come into his life. So the Knights took it upon themselves to protect their relationship.

Three, Merlin had magic. This secret was supposed to be the most shocking, but honestly, it really hadn't been. Merlin did not understand subtlety. That was why it was so important that they guard this secret. Merlin had magic, but he wasn't evil. He used his magic to protect their Prince, and for that reason alone, they would be willing to die for him.

They had been raised with the lesson that magic was bad. However, they had all been protected by Merlin's magic more than once. In fact, there was no one in Camelot who hadn't been. They knew Merlin. He had the Prince's trust and he had their trust. There was no way he was evil.

And when Merlin dedicated his life to making sure that their Prince kept his life, how could they do anything but make sure that no one else looked too closely at the little coincidences that saved Camelot and ensured that Arthur remained breathing.

Arthur was their leader, and Merlin protected him and made him happy. These were secrets that the Knights would protect with everything they had.


End file.
